Shattered heart, vanished love
by Dragondash
Summary: After a misunderstanding in the past, Ash has returned to his old 'friends'. But is this the trainer everyone knew to be caring? And who is his new companion? Read to find out.
1. Stormy past

Shattered heart, vanished love

**Shattered heart, vanished love**

By: Rash Ketchum

**Author's note: **Hi guys, I'm back with my second fic. Unlike the first one I have full control over this one. I've made some improvements in my dialogues and storyline so I think this might be a bit different. Oh and I've received some e-mails asking me where the song is from. Well, I couldn't find any interesting lyrics. So… I just made it up. Now on with the story… enjoy.

**Brief description:** A tragic fight between Ash and Misty in the past broke up the whole group forever. But now after five years of separation, Ash has returned with new skills and a new 'friend'. He doesn't seem to remember any of his old companions and has become completely ruthless in battle. The others are trying to understand him but will they be able to do it before the worst comes? Read and find out.

**Note: **Ash is 19, Misty is 19, Brock is 22, Damien is 21 and Blake is 23. The ages are useful in particular parts of the fanfic.

**Prologue: **After Ash has left, Misty is heartbroken. After five years she has finally been able to contact Brock and tell him the whole story. Both of them are in deep thought of what could have happened to their old friend while the flashback goes on.

Chapter 1: Stormy Past

In the living room of a house in Pewter were a red haired girl and a tall young man both in deep thought. They were both thinking about a happening in the past.

Flashback… "Hey guys, we're here. Standburgh city. So Ash, you have any strategy for this gym," asked Brock slate one of his best friends and a fellow companion. "Ash come up with a strategy? Come on he'd probably just…" went on Misty Waterflower the other best friend Ash traveled with but was cut off by Ash. "Hey guys, look? What's that," asked Ash inattentively pointing to a crowd of people. "Huh… looks like there's someone there?" said Brock as the crew went forward. "Excuse me, but what's going on," asked Misty to a girl in the back. "Uh so you're new here? You're lucky 'cause the famous teenage celebrity Damien is giving out autographs here… NOW!" replied the girl excited. "Damien… oh please, these guys are only good at giving out autographs and nothing else. Their just a bunch…" trailed off Ash but was cut off by none other than Damien. "Oh look, what do we have here? A lovely young lady? Well I'll be more than happy to give you an autograph anytime miss…" said Damien trying to charm Misty. "I'm… Misty… I," muttered Misty but was shocked when he kissed her cheek. "You're the brightest star in the darkest night sky," said Damien making Misty blush. "Oh… umm th-thank you," said Misty still dazed by her action. While all this was going on Brock and Ash were just confused. All the other girls there were watching them with jealousy. After talking with Damien and getting to know him better the crew said goodbye and headed towards the Pokémon center. But Damien looked more interested in Misty and wasn't just gonna let her go. **At the center…** "Umm… excuse me are you Misty waterflower?" asked nurse joy to Misty. "Yeah, that's me," replied Misty confused. "There's someone who wants to meet you," said nurse joy as she went away. "Someone wants to see me? Who could it be?" thought Misty curious. When she reached the hall room of the center she saw Damien with a bouquet of flowers. "Misty… hi, these are for you," said Damien handing Misty the flowers. "Oh thank you Damien. That's so sweet," said Misty accepting them. "Misty, listen I've been thinking. Since you're new in this town, how about this evening I take you out somewhere. Just you and me, how does that sound?" asked Damien smiling. Misty's heart soared with excitement. Going out with a celebrity would be fabulous. She was going to say yes when suddenly… "WHAT? Go out? Come on Misty, you and I both know these celebrity guys are just a bunch of fakes. He's probably just playing you," said Ash trying to get Misty to say no. "Ash, be quiet. He's a nice guy. And besides why are you so worried? Don't you want me to go out with 'another' guy?" asked Misty making Ash blush dark scarlet. "Umm… no I just think that you should think about it first. I mean you don't think that someone like him doesn't have a girlfriend do you?" asked Ash trying to convince Misty. "Well Ash, for your information I've already thought about it. Sure Damien, I'll go with you," said Misty to Damien ignoring Ash. "Then I'll pick you up at seven?" asked Damien kissing Misty's hand and going away. "Why do I even care? Do what you want?" said Ash as he went away furious. "All right. Now that Ash is jealous I can get him to confess," thought Misty. The whole day Ash acted like he didn't even know Misty and never talked to her. This just made Misty gladder but what she didn't know was that her love for Ash wouldn't be the same after that evening. Finally Damien came at seven sharp and Misty giving him her hand as she waved goodbye to Ash and Brock. But Ash didn't wave back. "Come on man, let her do this. I mean after we're out of here this will all be over right?" asked Brock trying to stop Ash from pacing. "I'm not sure Brock. I just can't believe Misty just left me like this. And to think I thought she felt the same way," said Ash thinking what might happen. "Ash, she does feel the same way. She's just going out with the guy 'cause he's a star. Now, lets go and do some training. I'm sure you're going to need it for your next gym battle," said Brock as he and Ash headed outside for some training. ………. "Having a good time Misty?" asked Damien to Misty at the movies. "You bet. I never had this much fun for a long time. Thank you Damien," replied Misty smiling at him with shining eyes. "I'm glad to know that my angel," said Damien as he kissed her cheek making her blush. Misty was having such a good time she didn't even think about Ash and fell into Damien's charm. She soon found herself resting her head on his shoulder and finally falling in love with him. She thought that instead of running around with Ash she should stick with Damien who's rich, famous and would love her dearly. After an evening of fun and romance she and Damien reached a nice place not far from the place were Ash and Brock were training. "Damien look, I don't know how to say this but after this whole evening I think I've somehow fallen in love with you. I mean I…" trailed off Misty but stopped at his touch. "I know. Your eyes, your fragrance, your whole personality attracts me like a passion. I love you too Misty, I love you too," said Damien looking at Misty with half-opened eyes. Misty at that moment couldn't think of anything else being hypnotized by his dark blue eyes and charming look. She unwarily leaned towards Damien who was constantly moving towards her. Obviously, they met in a kiss. ……… "Pikachu use… huh? What's wrong Pikachu? Brock I think Pikachu hears something," said Ash noticing that Pikachu was listening to something. "Hey Pikachu, what do you hear?" asked Brock to the little mouse. "Pika pi," replied Pikachu as it ran towards a small bush. They soon reached the place and pushing some leaves out of the way peeked through. What they saw surprised them, especially Ash greatly. Both Damien and Misty were sitting on the grass with his hands wrapped around Misty. They were talking and giggling. Though Brock and Pikachu couldn't, Ash could guess quite clearly what they were talking about. And as if just to make his prediction, which would be his worst nightmare come true, he saw what he feared of seeing his whole life. Misty… kissing another guy with great passion. He felt senseless and incapable of saying or doing anything. But finally he was pulled back to reality by Brock. "Look Ash, I don't know how to say this. But it looks like you were right. I'm sorry, I'm just sorry," said Brock trying to comfort him by padding on his shoulder. "It's okay Brock, it's okay. The only girl I ever loved has left me. And now I have nothing left. Let's go Brock, I've nothing to look at," said Ash with anger. Ash left that place immediately without waiting for Brock or Pikachu. But while all this had happened Misty didn't know anything. -End of chapter- **Author's note:** Sorry but I couldn't finish the flashback. But it'll definitely be over in the next one. Please Review it and wait for the next one. 


	2. Love among fury

Shattered heart, vanished love

**Shattered heart, vanished love**

By: Rash Ketchum

Chapter 2:Love among fury

That night Misty returned home and found Brock slowly closing the door of Ash's room. Misty went up to him and to see what Ash was up to.

"Hey Brock, is Ash asleep already?" asked Misty sneaking up behind him.

"AHHH! Oh Misty, it's you. Don't sneak up on me like that. I thought you were Ash… errr I mean… how did the night go Misty?" asked Brock quickly changing the subject.

"It was fine Brock, thanks. But where's Ash? Isn't he in his room?" asked Misty stepping forward to check on Ash only to be stopped by Brock who was blocking the entrance.

"No, he's… I mean YES. Yeah, he's in his room… umm… sleeping. He's tired and so he is sleeping. I don't think we should disturb him Misty," said Brock stuttering nervously.

"Oh… okay then, I guess I'll get some sleep myself," said but didn't believe a word that Brock said.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. You look tired," said Brock relieved though thoughts still stormed up in his head.

"_Man… Ash, I hope you get over this quick. It'll be tough to keep it a secret from her,"_ thought Brock worriedly as he too returned to get some sleep.

At night…

Ash, along with Pikachu was walking down the roads of Standburgh. Ash's eyes were covered with the front of his cap and were full of tears. Things weren't going too good with him in this battle and for once, he didn't know what to do. The more he thought about the scene, the more he felt weak, like he could only run away from it all. Ash started to walk faster and suddenly started running as fast as he could.

"Pika pi pikachu? (Ash, maybe we should head back?)" said Piakchu worriedly and not knowing how to help Ash. Ash stopped and wiped away the tears.

"How can I go back? I can't face her after that, I just can't," said Ash shaking and feeling weak at his feet.

"Pi ka chu Pi chu (Well, we can't keep going like this forever. It's almost midnight)," said Pikachu trying to reason with Ash. Ash spoke up after some time.

"I guess your right Pikachu, let's head back," replied Ash as he slowly walked back with Pikachu on his shoulder.

…………..

That night Ash couldn't sleep. Too much were going on his mind. He needed to find a way, a way to get out of that place, a way to leave this all behind. For the sake of his future as a trainer, he needed to forget _her_. All he could do right now was to stay there till next morning. But after all that happened, he had doubts. All of the sadness, all of the pain soon turned to fury. But among the fury, still remained… love.

The next day…

"Ash, there you are. I've been looking all over for you. Woke up early I see," said Misty not having any idea what Ash was going through.

"Yeah, you know I looked all over for you too… last night," said Ash as he turned around to face her with red puffy eyes and a hurt look on his face.

"Ash… what do you mean? What's happened to you?" asked Misty confused as she saw Ash who looked a lot more messed than he originally was.

"Look Mist, I'm sorry but… I can't stay here anymore. And no, you can't come either. I'm sorry but, but I have to get out of here," said Ash sadly as he continued to do what he was doing, which was packing his bag. Misty just became more confused and speechless.

"Ash, Man you had me worried after… you know… Misty and that kiss and all and… MISTY!" said Brock not noticing Misty was in the room and jumped up seeing her.

"Kiss? Brock, what do you…" said Misty but suddenly got the picture of last night.

"Misty, this is how it is okay. Now maybe you can do whatever you want but I can't. I'm leaving. I have no more need to stay in this place, goodbye," said Ash as he tried to pass her but she stepped in front of him.

"Wait a sec, all this just because I hung out with Damien last night? Just because he kissed me? What's wrong with you Ash? You're leaving cuz of that?" asked Misty surprised and a bit angry that Ash would make such a big deal about it.

"YES Misty, just cuz of that. You didn't listen to me, ignored me and still went with that punk who was all over you and…" went on Ash who was frustrated but stopped as he felt Misty slap him across the face astonishing him. But the look in his eyes, the look of pain when he looked at her quickly made Misty regret it.

"_Wait… what did I just do? Did I just slap him? No… Ash,"_ thought Misty as she stared at her hand with which she had slapped Ash.

"Misty, why'd you just do that? You know Ash isn't himself and he needs our support not…" went on Brock but was cut off by Ash.

"Brock… goodbye. Goodbye Misty, hope you're happy. Come' on Pikachu," said Ash quickly holding back the tears and pacing out through the doorway with a sad Pikachu on his shoulder, a good friend and… companion.

"Ash, wait please. I'm sorry. Let's talk this over… please Ash…" said Misty coming back to reality as she tried to follow Ash but stopped when Brock called her.

"It's no use Misty. Ash is gone," said Brock sadly turning his back to her.

Misty stood there shocked feeling weak at her kneestill Brock broke the silence.

"That really hurt the guy. He really loved you. That's why he followed you; I just don't know why you would do that Misty," said Brock one last time before he too went to go and pack his bag. Misty fell down to her knees… only one thing running through her mind… _He loved me…_

…_End of flashback_

"So you never found him again?" asked Misty waterflower to Brock slate.

"No, never got a trace of the guy. But… you know that all my Pokémon are at the center don't you?" asked Brock in a strange tone.

"Well yeah, you said you lost in a gym battle. Happens to me too but I guess yours are in pretty bad shape. Tough trainer I guess," said Misty not realizing the intensity behind Brocks words.

"Yeah real tough. Not only tough but he fights only to win. I didn't even recognize him when I saw him. Ash has changed a lot Misty, a lot," said Brock sighing at the end.

"ASH! You mean Ash went to your house? That's unbelievable. Where's he now? I have to meet him. Maybe we can…" trailed off Misty but was cut off by Brock.

"Misty, I don't know. I tried but… Ash is not himself. Not only his dress up but also his style of cooperating with people's changed. I don't think it's a good idea to go meet him. In any case… I don't even know where he is now," said Brock seriously.

"But… why did he come to you? Doesn't he already have the boulderbadge?" asked Misty curious about the situation.

"That's what's worrying me. I think it has something to do with this guy that hangs with him," said Brock resting his head on his hands.

"Well maybe we should go and find him. I'm sure that after talking to him he'll come back to his senses," said Misty with hope in her eyes.

"Well I guess so. But since he's fought me, then maybe he'll come here too. It is the gym he fought after mine last time isn't it?" said Brock standing up.

"I think so. It'll be great if that does happen. I just hope it's not too late," said Misty as she remembered what happened the last time they were together.

"Don't worry Misty. Even though the odds are against us in this situation, I have a feeling that we can set things right. Let's just hope foe the best," said Brock standing beside Misty but still there was clear doubt in his words.

"Yeah but, you said he's coming for a battle. You know Brock… I don't think it's a good idea to battle Ash," said Misty concerned about the matter.

"I don't think it's a good idea either. Whatever you do, DO NOT battle Ash. He's at his best now… well, at battle strategy but not at character though. It's best to try and reason with him and make him remember what happened," said Brock feeling a bit relieved.

"So I guess I'll return to Cerulean now. Why don't you come with me Brock? It'll be easier to help Ash then," said Misty and Brock nodded. They both headed out to Cerulean city were Ash Ketchum had his eyes set on.

At the gym…

"Well Brock, we're here. Now I guess all we have to do is wait for him to come. I wonder how long it's gonna take him?" said Misty to Brock as they sat down.

"MISTY, you're taking this too lately. Ash is…" trailed off Brock but was cut off, cut off by the sound of the doorbell.

"Ash… is here," finished Brock as he looked at the door.

"It's Ash! I-I guess I'll get the door then," said Misty as she went to get the door.

As she approached the door her heart continued to beat faster and faster. She stood in front of the door, which was the only barrier between her and Ash. Just then the bell rang again. Misty opened the door immediately as her heart skipped a beat.

"Ahh… excuse me Ms. Waterflower? You… have a mail," said the mailman with a mail in his hand and a look that said, "what? You never saw a mailman before?"

"Oh… yeah. That's me. Thanks," said Misty coming back to reality.

Misty came back to the room where Brock was with a disappointed look on her face.

"That was… not Ash was it?" asked Brock smirking weirdly.

"Nope, just the mail. You know I was sure that…" trailed off Misty but was cut off by a very familiar voice.

"Excuse me, I was looking for the leader of this gym," said Ash Ketchum as he stood behind Misty and Brock with Pikachu on his shoulder, the same boy Misty knew years ago, only he's taller now and much older than before.

"Uh… Ash? Ash… it's you! I haven't seen you in so many years. How have you been?" asked Misty forgetting the reason of their splitting up.

"Hmm… sorry but, I haven't seen you before. Don't know how you know me, but I really don't care. Oh look, the rock or Brock or whatever his name is here too. Now about that battle," said Ash ignoring Misty and grinned in a proudly. "It's Brock," said Brock frowning.

"Ash, I'm sorry 'bout what happened last time. I wanted to tell you but didn't get a chance and…" said Misty but was interrupted by Ash.

"Enough. I want a battle. That's why I'm here," said Ash angrily.

"Now that's more like it," said a boy of about Brock's age coming up from behind Ash with his Arms wrapped in front of him.

"Huh? Who… who's this guy Brock?" Asked Misty a bit taken back.

"Trouble!" replied Brock quietly

**Author's note:** This chapter is getting a bit long so I think I should end it here. I haven't had much time to do this one so I don't have that much hope for it. Anyways… hope you like it as much as it deserves and please review. And I'd like it if you criticize my work as much as you like. I always want to do my best. Oh and bet I had ya with that mailman thing didn't I?


	3. Duel of love

Shattered heart, vanished love

**Shattered heart, vanished love**

By: Rash Ketchum

**Chapter 3: Duel of love**

"Let me know when you two are done with your soap cuz I don't have time for those

right now," said Ash annoyed by all the confusion between them.

"Stay down Ketchum; I'm Blake. Maybe you heard of me… or maybe not. Anyways as a

gym leader I hope you're ready to battle," said the other guy leering at Misty and Brock.

"Uh I… uhhh," stuttered Misty as she looked at Brock who just nodded his head.

"Okay Ash, I'll battle you. I just hope you'll come to your senses soon…" said Misty

sighing.

…………….

**Cerulean stadium…**

"Okay Ash, let's do this then, go ahead and choose your pokémon," said Misty

absentmindedly.

"I choose Charizard," said Ash as he threw a pokéball which revealed a pokémon.

'_Wow Charizard. Ash is really underestimating Misty even though she's skilled in water _

_pokémon_," thought Brock who was watching quietly.

"Go Starmie," said Misty weakly not wanting this to happen.

"Charizard, charge right in," commanded Ash who looked confident but serious.

"_Charge in? What's he trying to do? This pool is surrounded by water and he's using a _

_fire _pokémon," thought Brock still in deep thought.

"Starmie dive in to dodge it," Misty said the obvious as she now was feeling a bit better

than before.

"Charizard use…" trailed off Ash but was cut off by Misty.

"Not so fast Ash Starmie, come out and rapid spin," commanded Misty grinning as she

felt the excitement she felt being with Ash.

Though the attack was coming at a very close range, Charizard's speed was greater

giving it the chance to dodge.

"Charizard, fire punch it now," said Ash with a small grin on his face. The fire punch hit

Starmie sending it back to the water. The attack had no affect at all since the water put

out the fire.

"Starmie stay underwater," ordered Misty knowing that Charizard couldn't go

underwater.

"_That wasn't a full-force attack Charizard could've hit much harder. In any case, why'd _

_he use fire punch? It wouldn't have any effect; it would just send Starmie back to the _

_pool. Or maybe that's what he's trying to do, maybe… oh no," _thought Brock as he

remembered the attack that Ash's Charizard used against him.

"Charizard let's do this use…" went on Ash with his attack.

"THUNDER," said Brock and Ash in unison only Brock a bit louder than Ash.

"Misty get Starmie out of the water now," yelled Brock with fear. Misty couldn't

understand what he meant as Brock feared the worst. But to his surprise, he saw Ash

standing still and Charizard not attacking.

"Misty?" Ash said a bit confused hearing her name for the first time.

"IDEOT! Don't get distracted while you're battling," yelled Blake furiously.

Ash looked like he didn't hear what Blake said. He just stared at Misty shocked.

"You're Misty?" asked Ash as he stepped towards her.

Misty felt like there was hope. Her face lit up from joy as Brock too looked a bit relieved.

"Yeah Ash, that's me. You know… we used to travel together. You're one of my best

friends," said Misty wishing for it to be more than that.

Ash didn't say a thing. He just gazed into Misty's eyes, the same cerulean blue eyes

which he used to see in his dreams and afterwards, in his nightmares. But he soon forgot

all that being one of the most elite trainers. He never thought they could ever meet again

and neither did Misty. She also looked at Ash. She never realized how much he had

changed. He lost the always active self and became quite matured. Misty had to look up

at him now and when she thought about all of this she blushed slightly and turned away.

But what Brock noticed was that Ash didn't blush even though he always did when he

was caught staring at Misty. The silence was soon broken.

"I hate to interrupt Ketchum but if you don't want to battle then maybe we should stop

wasting time and get the hell out of here," said Blake rising his voice at the end.

Ash remained quiet and walked back to face Blake.

"I don't feel like battling right now sorry… sorry. I need to be alone for a while. I'll meet

you later," said Ash seriously as he climbed on to Charizard and flew out of the

openining of the gym's roof.

"I forfeit. Goodbye… Misty. See you later," said Ash before disappearing out of their

sight.

…………………………

Ash didn't have much to do right now. He wasn't even thinking that much about the

day's incident. He soon reached the pokémon center where he went not only to rest in his

room but also to meet someone. He came up to the counter and found Pikachu he was

looking for sitting peacefully and eating an apple.

"Hey Pikachu, how's it going?" asked Ash as he looked at his first pokémon.

Pikachu nodded his head and climbed onto Ash's shoulder. Ash decided to speak up.

"Hey Pikachu, you know I met someone today," said Ash calmly.

"Pika pi? (Oh really? Who was it?)" asked Pikachu curiously since Ash never talked

much after what happened among him and…

"Misty. I met Misty. You know I totally forgot that she was the gym leader here," said

Ash trying to hide something but Pikachu caught it.

"Pi pikachu pika chu pi pichu (You met Misty! But Ash, you sounds like you have

something on your mind… or someone…" said Pikachu worriedly.

"NO. Pikachu, we already got over _those_. Now let's get something to eat and then we'll

meet up with Blake.

Pikachu just sighed knowing that it was the end of the subject. The whole way Ash

couldn't help but stay buried in thoughts and started to sweat which was rare since he got

over nervousness and all other weaknesses.

"_Why? Why did it have to be like this? I need to get my gym badge but I don't want to _

_beat her. Wait… of course I want to beat her. I have all the reasons in the world to. But _

_then again… why didn't I do it right there and then. I'll have to meet Blake soon. I need _

_to get back into my usual battling self again as soon as possible. Misty… I know how you _

_feel about me and I also know that you know how I felt about you. But those are al _

_ancient history now. I've gotten over my feelings for you and I hope you have forgotten _

_your feelings for me,"_ thought Ash as he absentmindedly bumped into an old man.

"Oh, sorry about that. Let me help you up sir," said Ash as he helped the man up.

"Are you okay mister?" asked Ash as he looked at the man who looked awfully familiar.

"Well of course I am. Accidents happen, its okay. So where are you off to anyway,"

asked the man as he saw Ash looking a bit stressed out.

"Oh I'm just going to meet my frie err traveling partner," said Ash quietly.

"I see. It just seems like you've lost something and can't find it. Something… deep. You

know… feelings can sometimes hurt you in life. But that doesn't mean you have to let go

of them," said the man as he went away leaving a shocked Ash.

"_That was… interesting. Thanks for the advice but I think I'll pass," _thought Ash as he

grinned in a proud manner and headed back to the gym.

………………………………….

Blake turned around to leave but stopped when Misty and Brock stepped in front of him.

"Excuse me, but is there a problem?" asked the boy who glared at the two.

"Yes. We want to know what's going on with Ash," said Brock who looked quite serious.

"Well why not ask him that? He's the one you want to know about," said Blake with

sarcasm in his voice.

"We both know that won't help. You're the one behind this and I know that's the truth,"

said Brock a bit harshly. Blake now became quite impatient.

"Then I'm afraid you know wrong. Ash Ketchum chose to be like this, like me for his

own good. He made his decision and I have nothing to do with it. Now if you'll excuse

me I think it's about time I GO," said Blake twice as harshly as he pushed Brock out of

the way and walked away.

"Please… just tell me how I can make it up to him. It is my fault for all of this. And I

admit it. But I really do care about him, I always have. That time I got distracted and hurt

him more than he could handle. I know he wants to forget those memories but I don't

think it has to be like this. He loved me once and I know that he still does," said Misty

with both hope and sorrow in her voice. Blake stopped but didn't turn around.

"You're wrong again. He doesn't love you. He's forgotten what love feels like. That

incident in the past not only hurt him but also shattered his hurt, vanished his love for

you. Forget about him. There's no chance he's going to go back to being a loser. He's

gone…" said Blake as he went out of sight leaving the others speechless.

-End of Chapter-

**Author's note:** Chapter number three is done. This one took a lot less time compared to

the previous one. I hope you guys enjoy it and pleeeeeeez review. Oh and I have a

physics test coming up soon so… wish me luck.


	4. Love and hatred

Shattered heart, vanished love

**Shattered heart, vanished love**

By: Rash Ketchum

**Chapter 4: Love and hatred**

Misty and Brock had no idea what to do. They just stood there till Brock spoke up.

"Misty, I have to admit, that guy has a point there. Though Ash was surprised when he saw you I didn't see that much of affection. Ash has changed, that's for sure but we'll have to try to talk to him… alone," said Brock seeing Misty trembling.

"I don't know Brock… I think that guy is right. I mean… we don't even know Ash anymore and…" trailed off Misty but Brock stopped her.

"Don't know him anymore? Misty what are you saying? Just today you were telling me to not give up, you reminded me that Ash is our friend and always will be. We aren't in the best terms with him I know, but do you think it would be the right thing to do if we don't even try?" asked Brock a bit offended by Misty's words.

"No… no I don't. You're right Brock. We should try it. Ash might have changed but I believe that deep inside he still knows what's right.. When Ash looked at me I saw it in his eyes. Ash is just confused," said Misty a bit stronger than before.

"Now that's better. Let's go, we have to find Ash before that other guy gets to him," said Brock as they quickly headed out in search of their once close friend.

…………………

"_Man… this kid sure can put a guy in trouble. I can't believe that he's still the emotional wreck I met five years ago. Ketchum… put your self back together," _thought Blake as he closed his eyes and thought about his time with Ash.

"_Look, if you're not ready then you should go home. You still need time," said Blake as harshly as he saw Ash depressingly looking towards the horizon._

"_No. I'm fine… I just can't get over it that's all," said Ash in a voice just above a whisper._

"_That's all? You have to forget about all of this. Can't you see that she doesn't want you? If someone doesn't love you Ketchum… it's a waste of time to have feelings for them," said Blake harshly as Ash's head sunk down even lower but suddenly he jumped up._

"_You're right. Being with those people was a mistake I should've never made. Now… let's get the out of here," said Ash in a mysterious tone as he started to walk away._

"_That's more like it," said Blake as they were now moving away from the city, the city that changed Ash's life forever._

_-Flashback scene change-_

"_Uh… you call yourself a trainer? I fought kids bettter than you. You can't even win with your Charizard against my Skarmory? And I just caught it last night. If you can't stand up on your own then you'll always have to look up to others. You'll never be respected, only be rejected. It's no surprise that you got trashed by that Misty girl ," said Blake sarcasticlly as he and Ash were battling in a practice match. Both Ash and Charizard were exsausted by now for Blakes target wasn't only Charizard but also Ash._

"_Never talk about her in front of me… NEVER," yelled Ash as he sprang up and surprised even Blake. There was something different about Ash. And Charizard sensed that and got re-energized itself._

"_Charizard… let's end this thing. Do everything you have to do," commanded Ash clutching his fists in frustration. Charizard's flame lit up and it charged at Skarmory. With one blow Skarmory was knocked to the ground._

"_That's more like it. Well done Chariza…" trailed of Ash but couldn't fininsh as his Body collapsed to the ground. Charizard was also worn out, and so it to fell to the ground._

"_Amazing… Ketchum. Where did he get that much energy? Wait… he stood up when I brought the girl into the subject. It must be the memories he has of her. The pain must've flared up the hatred in him and that gave him the power. Man… I never knew you hated her that much Ketchum… I never knew…" thought Blake shocked by Ash's actions._

-End of flashback-

"_(sigh) And I really never knew. Untill now that is. I see… why you stopped battling Ketchum. I see why you didn't fight back like you did with me. I just hope you realize it yourself. But it's too bad that… it's too late," _thought Blake as hestood up and started walking in a different direction than he was before.

……………………………….

As Ash was walking down the roads of Cerulean, the sky began to get cloudy. It soon started to rain and Ash quickly went inside a fast food shack to get out of the rain AND of course to eat. He took a table and let Pikachu sit down beside him. As he was waiting for his order he couldn't but hear some one taking just in front. (A/N: You can't see the people sitting in front of you cuz theseats were pretty high and were linked together. Kinda like Mcdonalds)

"Well we've been searching all over for him. Any idea where he could be?" asked Misty to Brock who was sitting opposite to her and was very anxious.

"Misty… Cerulean is a big city. He could be anywhere. For now… all we can do is wait and when the rain stops we'll start looking again," said Brock but noticed that it wasn't making Misty feel any better.

"Hey… don't worry we'll find him," said Brock as he put his hand on Misty's shoulder trying to comfort her.

Ash on the other hand was enjoying the conversation between the two and after his food came, quietly finished it (in record time lol) and payed the bill. Pikachu was licking a Ketchup bottle and looked very satisfied. As the rain was now showing signs of stopping, Ash stood up without Brock or Misty noticing. He was just about to leave through the door but halted when he heard something that made his heart skip a beat.

"This is actually my fault. I should've told Ash right there and then that I… I… love him. If only he knew," said Misty to herself as she cupped her face in her hands.

"Misty, come on. We just need to talk to the guy. It'll be fine if we can just find him and speak to him about this I'm sure he'll understand.

Ash stood there for a while with his hand on the handle of the door. His clothes were getting wet by the rain but he didn't seem to care. The only thing that was on his mind was Misty saying-"I love him". Ash stared at her for sometime just like he did last time they met at the gym. But his got snapped out of his trance when he heard a man in the shop yelling. He grabbed the doornob in his hands and closed it gently. Ash slowly went up to Brock and Misty. A slight smirk took over the earlier shocked impression.

"Misty," stated Ash simply as he looked at her with cold eyes.

"ASH!" both Misty and Brock said simultaneously as they looked at him in disbelief.

"Let's talk," said Ash while winked at them as he walked towards the door.

When they went out into the pavement, it was only drizzling. Both of them followed Ash as he kept on walking. Finally Misty decided to speak up.

"Ash, were are you taking us?" Misty asked softly being careful of not offending him.

"Huh… oh you're still following me? I totally forgot about you. So, what would you like to talk about Brock… and Misty?" asked Ash with a sort of arrogance in his voice.

"Ash I think we need to talk about what happened all that time ago. And why it did," said Brock seriously as he pointed at a bench nearby for them to sit down.

"I see. Though I'm not very willing to get into those matters again I think it's the only way to settle this once and for all," said Ash who looked a lot confident than before.

"Ash… listen to me. I know that times have changed, you changed. But tell me something are you being like this because of what happened or is it something else?" asked Brock not very sure of how to do this.

"No Brock. This is what I have to be. The reason I'm like this is because of both of those reasons. What happened hurt me, it hurt me a lot. And to avoid something like that, someone like that ever to enter my life again I chose this way. It's how I am and how I wish to stay for the rest of my life," said Ash just before Misty spoke.

"Are you sure about that Ash? I'm sorry for all that. I really am but it's no use being sorry if the one you love doesn't care. My going out with Damien was a mistake I actually realized that before you left but… our argument occurred in the wrong time and in the wrong place. Everything got so messed up back then that I just couldn't think about what I was doing. I'm sorry Ash… Please…" said Misty as she broke up into tears by the end of her speech. Ash looked at her with sorrowful eyes but then turned away.

"I know that Misty. I know that you regret that day as much as I do… only in different ways. But to win something you have to lose something. And to win the place I am in now… I had to lose you. Times changed, I've changed and you have changed. I don't see a reason for this to go on any further," said Ash looking over the horizon. Looking at him reminded Misty of the Ash she knew and loved. His chocolate brown eyes were still as bright as ever and his dark raven hair that was always a sign of his personality.

"Ash, I don't know what to say. I love you Ash that's all I can say to you and I always will even if you go away. Ash… now tell me how you feel clear and open. Do you really hate me that much? That much to just walk away?" asked Misty between her sobs. When she opened her eyes to look at him for his answer she was amazed to find him standing still. She couldn't see his face but was shocked when she saw tears hit the ground near Ash's feet. The rain again started to get heavy but she could still differ the raindrops from the drops of tears shed from Ash's eyes.

"You're asking ME that? You have the nerve to? You know that's the same thing I had in my mind that day when we parted forever. I kept running not knowing where I was headed. That question tore my heart apart and I had no one there to answer it for me. I'm here to listen to your crying, but were you there to listen to mine? So Misty tell me who hated who? And who… who loved who?" asked Ash as a flash of lighting in the sky revealed his face for a second which was soaked in tears. Neither Misty nor Brock knew what to say. They quietly watced as Ash, with his head low walked away without a sound.

**Author's note:** Hi people. First of all to all those who read this chapter pleeeeez review. I'm begging ya. All of you fave me, alert my story, that's cool I really appreciate it but could you please let me know what you think. So I can avoid the glitches in the next chapter or the next story? Okay now on to the story. This one took a lot of time, I know. Mostly cuz I was busy with my other hobbies like drawing, music etc. I know this story has a lot of flashbacks and a lot of chapters (maybe that's the reason some of you gave up reading it lol), but I'll try to end it in the next two or three chapters. I promise. So… hope you enjoyed it and once again… please read n review.


	5. Pledge for love

**Shattered heart, vanished love**

By: Rash Ketchum

**Chapter 5: Pledge for love**

The rain started to hit the ground rapidly as the weather was getting rough again. The sun was gone. It was either covered by the clouds or it was already sunset. It's as if the weather itself was feeling the immense sadness, loneliness and disappointment that were stirring within Misty waterflower's head. As for the person who this was all about, Ash Ketchum weren't doing any better, maybe even worse. As the man she forever loved was slowly going out of sight, Misty stood in silence. Tears fell freely down her cheeks as her ever bright cerulean eyes took a dark, grey shade. The same as the clouds… only these held a meaning, something that could melt any guy's heart, something that is so clear that someone as dense as Ash could realize them in a second. But at the moment, Misty felt like there was no one to be there for her. And no one ever would be.

"Misty… I don't know what to say," said Brock clutching his fists with disappointment in his voice.

"It's okay Brock. If Ash is happy this way then I'll always be happy. Let's go… I think Ash will be okay," said Misty trying to smile a bit but couldn't manage to hide her feelings from Brock. Brock not knowing what to do, thought it would be best to leave her alone for some time.

"Well Misty… it's getting late. I don't think heading for Pewter would be a good idea at this time. I'll be staying at the hotel I booked and I'll meet you tomorrow," said Brock as he put his hands on Misty's shoulders trying to comfort her.

"You're right Brock. I guess I'll go home too. I should get some sleep," said Misty in a voice just above a whisper.

"You do that Misty. Goodbye…" said Brock as they both went on their own ways.

………………………..

"Huh… things just can't get any worse. This whole day is turning out like hell. I think we should leave first thing in the morning," said Ash to a worried Pikachu as he put his wet cap beside his bed in the Pokémon center.

"Pika chu Pi? (You want to leave things just the way they are now?)" Said Pikachu a little weakly as it looked at its trainer.

"I have no choice. There's nothing I can do anymore. Time changes everything Pikachu… and the fact that we still met each other is a miracle. But that's all it is, it can't go beyond that. We can't have the same feelings for each other we once had," said Ash as he was changing through the channels on the T.V not paying that much attention.

"Pi chu Pika pika pi pi pikachu? (I'm not talking about that. What I'm saying is… do you think she'll e able to go through with this… alone?)" asked Pikachu as it too lay on the back besides its trainer just to hear a small giggle.

"You're forgetting one thing buddy, I went through the same thing five years ago… or was it six? I don't even remember it that clearly. Anyways… I think it's only fair for Misty to feel the pain a bit," said Ash feeling guilty as he stated the ending.

"Pika pi chu pi pika chu pi kachu? (I know you went through the same thing. You were pretty messed up and you nearly killed yourself. If Blake didn't show up then… well… you wouldn't be here now. And if you're saying that Misty should suffer the same then you're saying that she should be… you know. Do you really want that to happen?)" asked Pikachu as Ash frowned at him trying to hide the fear in his eyes with disbelief.

"Don't be silly Pikachu. That's made up stuff and Misty probably won't feel the same anyway. That's enough from you. I'm tired and Blake's already asleep. I think we should call it a day too. Good night Pikachu," said Ash as he turned off the lights not giving Pikachu a chance to speak again. But Pikachu knowing that there was no need to say anymore closed it's eyes and pretended to sleep.

"_3…2…1…"_ counted down Pikachu as it kept its eyes closed and just when the countdown ended, the bed shook up, the lights turned on and not being surprised, Pikachu turned around to find Ash gone.

"_Chu pikachu pika (Time may change everything but it never changed one thing. I just hope it's not too late)" _thought Pikachu as it looked beside the bed where Ash's cap was just a minute ago.

"_I just hope it's not too late…"_ thought Ash as he ran through the streets of Cerulean not caring about the rain that was still falling at a heavy pace.

……………………

"_Guess I should be heading home…" _thought one side of Misty's mind as she was walking slowly along the roads, soaking wet.

"_NO! I can't do that. I just can't give up on this. If he leaves in the morning then there's no chance we'll ever meet again… but maybe that's best," _thought Misty confusedly as she argued with herself. The whole day took a lot out of her and all she could do was think about Ash and how to get him back. She forgot about heading back home and just kept on walking on.

"_Ash… if you only knew. All the time we've been together, I've always felt that you were there to help me and to protect me. Maybe I acted tough but inside was always inspired by you Ash. I couldn't help but fall in love with you. And I know you did too but then… things got messed up and now look where we are now. You've changed so much; in the past we always got over the fights we had but now… I can't believe that it'd be this way. I wish you were here with me…" _thoughtMisty smiling to herself thinking about the past and feeling happy in a weird way.

Misty closed her eyes and felt good for the first time that day. She continued to walk but absentmindedly moved from the sidewalk to the street. A huge truck was heading towards her. Misty looked at the bus with fear in her eyes. But just then she heard a voice which she least expected.

"MISTY!!!! Watch out!" yelled a horrified Ash Ketchum as he tried his best to get there but… he was too late. The harsh noise of the brakes was heard as the truck hit a nearby tree after hitting Misty waterflower. Everything in Misty's vision started to fade.

"Misty… MISTY! Are you okay? Please Mist, please say something… anything. You can't just…" trailed off Ash as he was sitting beside her with his voice shaking in fear. Misty couldn't hear all of what he said for her eyes started to close. She smiled a bit and lifted her head to look at Ash.

"Ash… thank you…" stated Misty as she closed her and fainted in Ash's trembling hands.

Ash looked at her in shock. He couldn't believe what was happening. Everything seemed like one big nightmare.

"Maybe you should take her to the hospital young man. It's no good sitting in the rain like that," said the same man who bumped into Ash before.

Ash sprang up from the voice and looked at the man suspiciously. Ash closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He started to calm down and knew what he had to do.

…………………….

"Uh… it's crazy out there. What's with all the rain anyway? I hate it when…" mumbled Blake as he entered the Pokémon center while drying his hair with a towel. Pikachu, who was not asleep, sat up hearing the voice.

"Pika pi chu pi chu?" (Hey I thought you were in your room sleeping. Where did you go?) Asked Pikachu surprised.

"Hmm… I'm not obliged to answer," said Blake arrogantly while turning away but stopped when he saw the bed.

"Where's Ketchum?" he asked pikachu with the towel resting on his shoulders.

"Pi pika chu pi" (I'm not obliged to answer) stated Pikachu smirking teasingly as it glared at Blake mischievously.

"Urgh… whatever. He better not come back making a whole lot of noise. I need some sleep," said Blake loudly and angrily as he quickly walked away.

"Hey! Quite down there. I need some sleep," yelled someone from the next floor making Pikachu laugh out.

"Bunch of copycats… bunch of losers…" mumbled Blake grouchily as he went towards his room.

Blake got ready to sleep in his room and turned the lights off. He grinned to himself and thought something before sleeping.

"_Ha ha! You're so obvious Ash Ketchum,"_ thought Blake as he called it a day.

……………………..

_**The next morning...**_

"Misty. Where is she?" asked a worried Brock punching on the reception counter.

"Please calm down, sir. Ms. Waterflower is under urgent treatment. I'm afraid you can't see her right now," said the receptionist nurse trying to relieve Brock.

"I NEED TO SEE HER NOW! I'm her friend and I have to know what's going on here," said Brock trying to insist the receptionist into letting him see her.

"Sorry sir. But there's nothing I can do. You'll have to wait until visiting hour," replied the rcp. annoyed at Brocks stubbornness.

"Well… at least tell me when she was brought here," said Brock moving away from the counter.

"At about 2 AM, midnight. A young man brought her in. Looked awfully worried, he's been sitting in the waiting room all night" said the receptionist inattentively.

Brock walked away from the counter searching for the guy and easily found him.

"Ash? You brought Misty here? But… I… don't understand… I mean I thought you… and her… you weren't supposed to…" stuttered Brock surprised to see Ash sitting with a blanket covering him. He caught a cold the other night and it was clear to Brock that he was up all night by the look of his tired eyes.

"I know. Actually, I don't know. I thought I knew everything. But now I don't even know what I'm doing here. This was my entire fault. I shouldn't have let this happen to her. I can't believe I was so blind. I acted like a coward and thought that if I stayed away from Misty, it'd be the best thing. But… you and I can both see how that turned out. IF ONLY I MADE IT A SECOND EARLIER!" shouted out Ash suddenly punching the wall beside him furiously after giving out his long speech.

"Hey, don't blame yourself. You weren't in the position to help her. But still, you did this much. But why did you? I thought you didn't care," stated Brock confused.

"I thought so too. But turns out I was wrong. I do care, I care about Misty more than anything," said Ash sighing before a surprised and shocked Brock.

-End of chapter-

**Authors note: ** Okay people, first of all I'd like to say that I'm really, really, really and really sorry for taking so long, but I was having a writers block so just couldn't do it. Now then… this one took the longest time of all the chapters. But I dunno if it's good or not. So… reviews please LOTS OF EM lol.


End file.
